


Pet school

by Darkfootballfics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Abduction, Dehumanization, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfootballfics/pseuds/Darkfootballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian Schweinsteiger runs a company which involves abducting young men and training them how to be perfect pets for their masters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**_Warning this story is really dark as you can tell by the title, read at your own risk._ **

 

  * Mario Götze is the pet of Marco Reus
  * Julian Draxler is the pet of Benedikt Höwedes
  * Erik Durm is the pet of Mats Hummels
  * Thomas Müller is the pet of Manuel Neuer
  * More possible parings later on. 



 

Each chapter will go through each of the **PETS** point of view from the kidnapping to being bought by their masters.

 

Bastian, Marco, Benedikt, Mats and Manuel are really not very nice people as you can imagine.

 

Other characters such as Robert Lewandowski and Kevin Großkreutz will be shown often and may end up with a pet of their own but I can't think of anyone suitable at the moment.  

 

**I hope you've all read all the warnings before you come spouting abuse**

_With all that in mind, I hope you enjoy the story! ~~The first one will be posted in the morning.~~ Updates will be **Tuesday's** and **Thursdays**_


	2. Abduction

**~ Mario ~**

 

"Get in the cage Mario" Bastian snapped as he chased the younger German around the field. Bastian knew he wanted Mario as soon as he laid eyes on him. Young, small and vulnerable, the easier to break in.

"You will never get me in the cage" Mario continued to run, only he didn't see Philipp Lahm approaching in front of him. The last thing Mario saw before he fell to the ground was a syringe.

"Drag him into the cage Fips" Philipp thrust Mario inside the small area, so small that he wouldn't even be able to turn around. Philipp placed the cage in the back of the car.

"That's one down, three more to go" Bastian said as he headed for his next destination.

**~ Julian ~**

"Julian?" The young man turned around quickly and swallowed. Bastian and Philipp were standing smack behind him with a cage in their hands. He had heard about this on the news, people kidnapping young men then selling them off as slaves.

Julian froze for a moment, too scared to do anything but soon his brain caught up and he started to run. Julian had the upper hand for a moment, being a few meters ahead of the other two.

It was over before it really began. Bastian bounded forward and knocked Julian onto his stomach. The young man grunted a wave of pain running through him as his chest collided with the hard floor.

"Well Julian, you can either get in the cage" Bastian rattled the metal, Julian is sure he wouldn't be able to fit in that. "or" Philipp held up the same syringe he had used on Mario. "We can force you to get in"  

Julian had no other choice, Bastian still had hold of him, if he even tried to run the needle would be straight into him. Julian sucked up a breath and climbed into the cage.

"That was easy" Philipp said as he placed the cage into the back, next to Mario who is still very much unconscious.

**~ Erik ~**

Erik wouldn't be as easy to break in as the other two, he's tall and sexy but people like Erik are the most popular. He might be tall but he has the face of a baby, that's what everyone wants.

Erik still hadn't noticed he was being followed. He casually walked down the street, whistling you'll never walk. He had no idea what hell he's going to go through in the next couple of weeks. Bastian just can't wait.

The young man turned his head and saw Philipp and Bastian close behind with a cage. He did think it was odd but didn't think anything of it and continued to walk at the same pace down the street.

He did however start to panic when he turned the corner to his street and the two guys are still right behind him. Erik doesn't have a lot of money and he's the only person who lives on the street because of how disgusting the place is.

"What do you want" Erik's voice is full of panic. That's when he made his mistake, he stopped and turned around. In an instant Bastian had closed the distance and wrapped his arms around him.

"I want you"

"What do you want with me?" He said with shaky breathing, he had never been as scared in his life.

"I want you to get the cage" Erik furrowed his brows and shook his head, of course he isn't going to get into the cage. "I suggest you get in Erik or we'll drug you"

"What?" Erik pulled and started to struggle. Philipp sighed and stepped over to him, pressing the needle into the young man's neck. It only takes seconds to work and Erik fell limp into Bastian's arms.

Philipp knew the drift and placed Erik into the cage and once again placed him in the back with the other two.

**~ Thomas ~**

Thomas would be hardest of the four of them to catch, not only is he older and wiser but he's taller and stronger.

"Why are we after someone like Thomas anyway" Philipp raised an eyebrow, the two of them watching Thomas out of the window feeding a horse with some carrots.

"One of our clients wants someone like him, i've matched him up just like I have done with Mario, Julian and Erik"

"I don't want you to even speak to him" Bastian filled the syringe with the small he kept in the front of the van. "Just walk up to him and stab it straight into his neck, that way he can't fight us"

Philipp nodded and tip toed his way out of the van and slowly snuck up by the young man, still feeding carrots to the horses. Philipp always felt bad about doing this but Bastian never really gave him a choice.

"What-" Thomas was about to say something but as soon as he turned around the needle went straight into his vein. Thomas fell into a heap on the floor. Philipp took a deep breath and with great difficulty dragged Thomas into the cage.

Philipp was out of breath as soon as he put the cage in the back of the van. "For someone who looks that skinny, he sure is heavy" He panted as he fell into the passenger seat.

The drive back to the secret school was only a short one, Bastian pulled up outside of the front entrance. "You take Mario and Thomas and i'll take Julian and Erik"

Bastian picked up the two cages with ease and walked them inside. Philipp had a much more difficult job carrying Thomas back inside, Mario however was much easier.

"Are we putting them together?"

"Yes for now but eventually I want to take them away from each other, taking their human rights away from them" Bastian laughed evilly. "By the time i'm finished with them they'll be the perfect pets"

Bastian and Philipp put all four cages side by side in a small room. "Get some sleep my pets, tomorrow is the start of hell" but only Julian heard those words as Bastian locked the door behind them.

Tonight would be a very long night for Julian.   


	3. Hell begins

"Wakey, Wakey" Bastian smashed on the side of the cage on the end which happened to belong to Erik without any remorse. If he didn't give shit about any of them. Philipp on the other hand felt extremely guilty, he has no choice in the matter.

Erik groaned. "Where am I?"

"Shut up pet, or you will be the first person to be punished, do you want that?" Bastian flipped open the lock on every cage but not a single person dared to move.

"Good morning pets" Bastian spoke cheerfully. "I bet you are all wondering why you are here? This is my school for training people like yourselves how to be good submissive for their masters. You will all address me as Sir or master and you will follow any order or their will be punishment. Do you all understand?"

Nobody spoke which only made Bastian even angry. "Do you wall understand?" He asked again this time with more aggression.

This time everyone answered, nobody dared not to. "Yes sir"  

"That's good everyone come out of the cage and stay on your hands and knees. Today we are going to be learning about feeding time. We will do a new subject every day for two week and then you will go home your new masters.

"Durm" Bastian growled and he followed the order immediately, crawling out of the cage. "You will be the pet of Mats Hummels" Then moving along to the next cage. "Muller, you will be the pet of Manuel Neuer" "Draxler, you will be the pet of Benedikt Höwedes" and lastly "Gotze, you will be the pet of Marco Reus"

As if on cue Philipp entered the room with a trolley, which held four dog bowls of what looked and smelt like dog meat. Erik wanted to be sick, why is everyone just letting this happen?

Each bowl had a name on it and one by one by Bastian settled the bowl down in front of each pet. Erik chewed on his lip to himself vomiting, it smelt worse up close.

"Excuse me sir?" Thomas asked shyly. "But what is this food?"

Bastian smirked. "The cheapest dog food I could find, why would I waste good money on pets like you" Julian winced in response. "Now back to the lesson, you people are like dogs, actually no you are worse than dogs"

"But why are we here?" Erik looked at Bastian disgusted.

"It's lucky for you it's your first day or i'd have whipped you here in front of everyone Durm. You are worthless scum, this isn't the worst of it. Enjoy the clothes you are wearing because tomorrow they will be gone"

"Excuse me Sir" Thomas spoke again. "Will be given something else to wear sir?"

"Yes Thomas" Bastian smiled evilly. "A collar around your neck" Bastian pointed the bowls on the floor. "Now let's get back to the lesson, you will be expected to eat with only your mouth. Now eat"

Julian, Thomas and Mario all moved forward to eat, two scared not to follow the order. Erik on the other hand, had better idea's and pushed the bowl away from his face. "I rather starve than eat that"

"That's it Durm, get your ass over here right now" Erik meekly crawled over to where Bastian is standing. "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you" Bastian turned around to face Philipp. "Get him ready for a whipping but don't do it, I want the rest of them to see what's going to happen.

Thomas gulped, he had a feeling that Erik's not going to  be the same person anymore. It's best just to follow the orders than to be punished. Julian and Mario must have been thinking the same thing.

Philipp returned a few moments later with a very naked. His hands had been tied behind his back and had obvious red marks underneath his eyes, he had obviously been crying a ton.

"We usually carry the punishments out in a private room but today i'm going to do something a little different and do it here. You are all new to this and i'm going to show you what happens to naughty pets"

Philipp pressed a thick whip into the palm of Bastian's hand. Thomas looked over at the two young ones Mario and Julian both of them looked like they wanted to cry. Erik is clearly shaking and scared to death for what's about to happen.

Bastian didn't even give Erik any warning, just brought the whip down hard onto the skin on Erik's back. The young man cried out, Bastian had hit him so hard that it have left welt on Erik's back. "One"

Erik cried, he couldn't help it. If the first blow had been bad, the second one came down even harder, leaving a second welt on Erik's pale skin. "Two"

Bastian continued to bring down harder and fast every time until he reached twenty. Erik had long since lost his consciousness and his whole back his covered in bleeding welts.

Bastian smirked at the unconscious body. "Take him to the dark room Philipp, next time he will be whipped fifty times"

Mario and Julian had started to cry during the ordeal, Thomas just wanted to wrap his arms around them, being the oldest he wants to be the one to take care of the younger ones.

"Right" Bastian spoke breaking the silence. "The three of you have behaved so well during our first exercise, I will allow the three of you to spend the rest of the day together" Bastian's smile grew even wider. "Make the most of it while it lasts because soon you will all have separate rooms and will only see each other during class"

Bastian and Philipp walked over to the door together. "And don't get any funny idea's about planning an escape, not only do we have camera's and a high security system but we still have Mr Durm locked away" With one wicked laugh, Bastian had gone.        


End file.
